Chandrila
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = Chandrilla | regio = Core Worlds | sector = Bormea Sector | stelsel = Chandrila System | zonnen = Chandrila | manen = 2 | coordinaten = | afstand = | omlooptijd = 368 dagen | rotatietijd = 20 uur | klasse = | diameter = 13.500 kilometer | atmosfeer = Normaal | klimaat = Gematigd | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = Velden Bossen | water = | bezienswaardig = Hanna Gladean State Parks Crystal Canyons | inheemse = Chandrilans Squall Cairnmog | gemigreerde = | taal = Basic | inwoners = 1.2 miljard | hoofdstad = Hanna | munt = | affiliatie= Galactic Republic Galactic Empire }} 250px|thumb|Chandrilan House Chandrila stond bekend als één van de rustigste en aangenaamste planeten uit de Core Worlds. Het was eveneens één van de belangrijkste Agriworlds in het universum. Geografie, Klimaat & Leven Chandrila was de enige planeet in het Chandrila System waar leven mogelijk was. Het was gelegen in de Bormea Sector op de Perlemian Trade Route, tussen Corulag en Brentaal. Chandrila telde twee continenten. Chandrila was bijna een idyllische planeet met uitgestrekte velden en vlaktes met zacht dijende zeeën. De bewoonde delen van de planeet waren vrij van urbanisatie. De Crystal Canyons werden met elkaar verbonden door bruggen. De meeste levensvormen waren zachtaardig, zoals de Squall. Cultuur Omdat zij net op zo’n aangename planeet leefden, werden Chandrilans vaak gehaat of geminacht. Chandrila was een rustieke oase tussen erg verstedelijkte planeten als Corulag en Brentaal. De maatschappij op Chandrila had schijnbaar geen problemen of fouten. Natuurrampen waren bijna onbestaand en de dieren waren zachtaardig van inborst. Alle Chandrilans werden opgeleid met het idee van ecologie en om het milieu in evenwicht te houden. In dat opzicht volgde Chandrila bijna hetzelfde traject als Alderaan. Na de vernietiging van deze planeet, begonnen ook vele Alderaanians de Chandrilans te haten. De bewoners van Chandrila waren ongeveer met 1.2 miljard, waarvan zo’n 4% bestond uit niet-Chandrilans. Chandrilans hadden kleine families (om overbevolking te vermijden) en hadden allemaal respect voor de natuur. Ze hielden bloementuinen, visvijvers en insectnesten in hun vrije tijd. Chandrilans hadden een stem in het bestuur van hun planeet en werden aangezet om hun mening te verkondigen in openbare fora op alle stadspleinen. Zelfs ten tijde van de New Order verkoos Governor Gerald Weizel om deze fora te laten bestaan en om het democratische Chandrilan House niet te ontbinden. Omwille van hun politieke interesse werden Chandrilans vaak als betweters bekeken. Velen beschouwden hen als rijke en slimme gelukzakken die hard werk niet kenden. Nochtans waren Chandrilans ten opzichte van andere personen eerder rustig van aard. Omwille van hun politiek engagement vergaderde het Legislative Youth Program tijdens de Republic regelmatig op Chandrila. Chandrilans waren een vreedzaam volk maar uiteraard waren zij niet vrij van jaloezie of wraak. Een bekend wapen onder politici was de Datadagger. Chandrilans waren zeer goede jagers maar deze jacht was wel erg gelimiteerd en gecontroleerd. De hoofdstad van Chandrila was Hanna. Dit was één van de drie steden met een volledig naar de modernste normen uitgeruste ruimtehaven. De andere steden met een ruimtehaven waren Emita en Nayli. Hanna was een verzameling van winkels, zakenkantoren, woningen en overheidskantoren. De stad trok heel wat toeristen aan omwille van zijn prachtig koraalrif. De stad grensde aan de Silver Sea en aan Lake Sah’ot. In het Hanna Institute of Antiquities vond rond 23 BBY de tentoonstelling Cradle of the Galaxy plaats met voorwerpen uit het tijdperk van Xim the Despot. In het Noorden van de stad was de Brionelle Memorial Military Academy en later een Imperial Garrison gevestigd. Deze academie zorgde generatie na generatie voor de trouwe soldaten van de eigen defensievloot van Chandrila. In de Hanna Wild Game Reserves mocht men als enige plaats op heel de planeet een wapen dragen. In dit reservaat werden dieren gehouden waarop mocht gejaagd worden, zoals de Blackback, om de voedselvoorraad aan te vullen bij een nakende winter. Toeristen brachten vooral een bezoek aan Hanna, de Gladean State Parks en het kristallen water van Lake Sah’oh. Geschiedenis 250px|thumb|Senator Mothma Chandrila werd vrij snel gekoloniseerd door Mensen die de Chandrilans werden genoemd. In tegenstelling tot talloze andere Core Worlds was Chandrila nooit het toneel van een veldslag of werd de industrie er altijd zeer goed onder controle gehouden en verkoos men om goederen te importeren. Deze luxe kon het zich veroorloven door de talloze vruchtbare ondergrond waarop granen, bonen en andere landbouwproducten werden geteeld. Chandrila stond ook bekend voor zijn politieke uitgesproken mening. In 27 BBY werd Senator Mon Mothma de jongste verkozen Senator van de Galactic Senate ooit. Governor Tanis Mothma was haar moeder en haar vader was een Arbiter-General voor de Republic. Mon Mothma was een kritische tegenstander van Supreme Chancellor Palpatine en tijdens de Clone Wars zetelde zij in de Petition of 2000. Samen met Bail Organa en Padmé Amidala leidde Mothma deze organisatie die hun zorgen aan Palpatine wilde openbaar maken. Nadat de New Order werd geïnstalleerd, bleef Mon Mothma kritiek uiten op Palpatine en zijn nieuw Galactic Empire wat ervoor zorgde dat zij met argusogen werd gevolgd door het ISB en Imperial Intelligence. Chandrila bleef wel meewerken met het Empire maar deed graag tegendraads. Omwille van de kritieken van Mothma bleven wraakacties van het Empire steeds potentieel mogelijk op elk moment. Nochtans behielden de Governors en Moffs respect voor de tradities van Chandrila als eerbetoon voor Chandrila’s kapitaal belang als één van de belangrijkste Agri Worlds. Alle instanties mochten blijven bestaan al werden er toch opstandelingen gezocht onder de plaatselijke bevolking door nieuwe groeperingen die zich tegen het Empire keerden. In 3 BBY kon Mon Mothma dankzij Bail Organa onderduiken en haar arrestatie (en dood) vermijden. Mon Mothma werd vervolgens de leidster van de Rebel Alliance. Haar opvolgster Canna Omonda kon het eveneens niet laten om kritiek te geven op Palpatine en op de afschaffing van de Imperial Senate in 0 BBY. Palpatine liet Omonda executeren en strakke regels en tarieven werden voor de Bormea Sector van kracht. De economie op Chandrila begon voor het eerst te slabbaken en Moff Seerdon maakte het door een blokkade van de planeet nog erger. Rogue Squadron kon deze blokkade echter doorbreken waardoor Chandrila weer ‘vrij’ was. Ondanks de economische sancties, doorstond de planeet zonder al te veel problemen de New Order. Bron *Coruscant and the Core Worlds *The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *Star Wars Adventure Journal 7 *HoloNet News *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia category:Core Worlds category:Agriworlds category:Chandrila category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van het Galactic Empire